


AND

by Siubhan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	AND

‘AND’

This lazy Sunday leisure  
Hits an appealing gross measure  
That golden treasure  
Of sexual pleasure

Fingertips explore  
And what is more  
Be prepared for  
Lovemaking on the floor 

Smell of sex in the air  
You kiss my pubic hair  
I want to share  
Strip your underwear

AND

You impound me  
In the highest degree  
For ever my guarantee  
I’m your devotee

Your exercising weight  
Makes no mistake  
I’m your lovers mate  
To look after your welfare state

My blond perfection  
Almost die of that affection  
When you give me an injection  
I respond with full erection

Entangled in one clot  
A warm erotic spot  
Hit more often than not  
By my hot sexpot

Score A on the love-scale  
Two adults and male  
Heavy inhale follows exhale  
Passion leaves a sperm-trail

AND  
Full of bliss  
About this lover dish  
Leaves a next wish  
An afterwards french kiss

And…………..


End file.
